


The Grim Plague

by LoisPendragon10



Series: Life of a Demon Butler [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian receives another heads up from a certain grim reaper, and not even he can make sense out of this bizarre turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grim Plague

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this part last night but I got too tiered and fell asleep, lolz. Here it is and sorry for the long wait!!! <3

Its been three months now since little Kuroichi was born, and both her and Ciel have made a full recovery. Indeed it was evident when Ciel started to insisted on not being bed ridden any longer, not that he ever stayed in bed anyway. In just two weeks Kuroichi was now sleeping on her own in the cot by the side of our bed and Ciel would leave the bed what felt like every five minutes, just to check on her. It was cute how protective he was of our daughter, not that I could blame him; I myself was the same.

So far, life was perfect, well that was until I received quite a disturbing letter in the mail today. It was a letter containing a threat, a threat addressed to me and it wasn't difficult to guess who from.

"Hello Bassy!! Long time no see.

Just to let you know I have orders from Will to kill you, so I thought I'd give you the heads up. New daddy and everything so I'm being nice.

Looking forward to our happy reunion and tell the brat I said 'hi'.

Love and Kisses

Grell

xxxxx"

'What a poorly written letter,' was my firsts thoughts, and if that useless grim reaper thinks he can kill me he has another thing coming. William surly knows that so there is clearly some sort of ulterior motive to this plot. I'll just have to ask Grell after I rearrange his face some what, but first I need to make sure Ciel and Kuroichi are safe in case their plan is to take or hurt them while I'm busy fighting Grell.

xxxxxx

It took a full week for Grell to strike. He thought he could surprise me by attacking silently when my back was turned cooking food for Ciel (Kuroichi still being in the breast feeding stage), he tried to decapitate my head... he was down with his head in the oven and his chainsaw scythe embedded in the wall in less that five minutes (never underestimate a demon butler).

Once I had bound him and removed him from the oven, I had him taken to my study for a little 'chat'. It was at this point that Ciel came in, carrying Kuroichi in his arms, demanding where the food was but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Grell tied and bloody to one of the chairs.

"Sebastian, whats going on?" He demanded, clutching our child closer to his chest.

"My apologies Ciel, but Grell decided to pop in for the visit that I told you about last week."

"Is that all? I guess food can wait for now."

"My apologies, I will make you something as soon as I'm done with our guest here." I don't exactly feel comfortable with my loved ones being in the same room as this filth.

"I want to stay and listen."

"But Ciel..."

"No Sebastian. Its our daughter that's being targeted by these reapers so I want to hear what he has to say for myself." I could tell from the gleam in my Ciel's eyes that there was no talking him out of this. So instead of trying to force the matter, I make them both comfortable on the chair as far way from Grell as possible. At least no other grim reaper can make a move against them when their in my sights.

"Well aren't you to all happy family sappy, sappy." Piped up Grell from behind me. Turning I see him looking inquiringly at my daughter, the way he was looking at her makes my stomach turn. "Cute daughter by the way. I can see why you protect he so, she looks like you."

Choosing to ignore the comment about my daughter, I move to stand before him. "So, care to tell me what the grim reapers are planning to do with my family?"

"Well as you know Bassy, that Undertaker fellow told you what I told him about how a half demon child can cause problems for us. Basically Will thinks that the kid will grow up to be our doom, don't ask me why he thinks that, Will doesn't think I'm smart enough to the know the major details."

"So what does he plan on doing about that?"

"He's planning some sort of kidnapping I think, not quiet sure. I told you I don't know all the details."

"So why did he send you?" This was starting to make no sense.

"Don't know that either, he told me that he'd give me back my precious scythe if I did. But I promise Bassy that I'm not here to hurt the kid, I may be deadly efficient but I don't do kids, I do have a heart you know." Ciel gave a disbelieving huff at that, it was true that this man did kill his aunt so I cant say I don't blame him. But I could tell a truth for a lie and this grim reaper was not lying.

"This makes no sense. You have to know something, other wise what was the point of sending you here?" I could hear in Ciel's voice that he was just as suspicious as I am.

"I really do not know, not that I'm complaining though; I did get to spend some time with Sebastian here, hum hum."

This was starting to get awfully odd. First they sent this filth for no reason and they think that Kuroichi is some kind of threat to them? I'm getting the feeling that there's more to this tale that meets the eye.   


End file.
